An Audience with Aaryonar
in . This is the same area where you killed s.| next = Riddle of Razorwing| aaexp=| displaytl=y| }} Steps #Find the eyes of Aaryonar. #* Goto the on the Fourth Floor, the room to the left at the end of the , where the aviak Advisor and elementals are located. There is a "Watchful Dragon Head" looking down into the . It is located on the wall behind you as you climb up the rope wall to the Fifth Floor. You must walk around to the back of the circle when you reach the top, and look down to see and investigate the "Watchful Dragon Head". #Find the 2 golden feathers from Aviak Felines. #*Go back up to the on the Fifth Floor. (Climb the rope wall behind where Ironfang spawns to get there.) You need to get 2 golden feathers. These can drop from s, s, and s. #Place the feathers on the 2 aviak statues on both sides of the dragon head (Aaryonar, The Watcher) in ; Inkarun the Decisive and Maer'sol the Caring . #*You must click the actual statue, not the base of the statue. #Kill s for the 4 tomes. The tomes are: Death, Arcana, War, and Harmony. #*There are 4 alcoves around the room in , below where the spawns. You need to get a in each alcove to spawn to obtain their tome. The placeholders are s that take up residence in these alcoves. Only the that spawns in that specific alcove will give you that specific tome update. On an approximate 14 minute respawn timer. Note: it can take many respawns to get to a to finally spawn. #Place the 4 tomes back on their bookshelves. #*These are the bookshelves located in the same alcoves you killed the s in. #Locate the Fangs of Aaryonar in the gem beds throughout the Palace. #*There are 2 types of gem beds - Single and Double-Handled. Only the Single-Handled gem beds have the fangs. #*There are 8 gem beds on the Third Floor #**4 in the (round room that has the connecting hallway with the shimmering repulsors in it, that leads to the workshop.) #**4 in the hallway to the workshop, with the shimmering repulsors, connected to the . #*There are 6 gem beds on the Fourth Floor. #**4 gem beds in the . #**2 gem beds in (room to the right at the end of the ). #*There are 6 gem beds on the Fifth Floor. #**3 gem beds in the area with the s (droags), up the rope wall from the . #**3 gem beds in the , the room with or the placeholder, . #Place the fangs in the dragon head (Aaryonar, The Watcher) that gave the quest in . #Go up one level to , where the spawns above . Clear most of the s before you kill the . You don't want the adds while trying to step into the circle for the next part. If you step off the walkway onto the large area of the , the will attack. #Make sure everyone steps in the center of the circle where the is located to get the update first! #Now Kill the to spawn Aaryonar, the Watcher. #To finish the quest, talk to Aaryonar, The Watcher. You may have to position yourself many times to see the chat boxes as the ghostly dragon is quite large. If he disappears before you get the update, wait approx. 10 minutes, kill the , and try talking to him again. You are now up to the first epic part of the quest in . Reward *One of the following: ** ** ** ** ** ** **